Distraction
by SerasKucheki
Summary: America hates sitting still and Russia hates him, well, for everything and anything. But what happens when Russia decides to give him a present for making him hate him all these years. Warning-Near rape, violence, and blood RusxAme


Distraction

"America sit down!" yelled England standing up slamming his hands on the table. It was that time again. The world meeting was being held in England and the usual was happening. America was talking nonsense in his speech about aliens being able to save the earth from global warming. America had the guts to look offended.

"But Iggy…" he began whining only giving England a bigger headache. _It's my birthday in a few days._

"Enough America time to sit down." demanded Germany standing up for his turn. America plopped in his chair with his cheeks puffed out and arms crossed.

At that moment the door opened to reveal a smiling Russia, "I am not late da?" His accent was heavy in Russian like usual and he looked to damn innocent for the biggest country with a history of violence. No one argued with him as he looked around seeing only one spot left was next to America. All the countries tensed waiting for the argument to ensue but all that happened was glare meeting smile. The meeting began again and it wasn't long before America was fidgeting. Russia was finding the younger nation more annoying as the time passed. Finally he decided to try and make him stop moving. First he tried staring at him, America flipped him off. Second he tried whispering kolkolkolkolkol which got the reaction of him sticking out his tongue. Russia was frustrated, the one nation that ignored all threats, had to be the one sitting next to him. Keeping his smile he wished he didn't have to resort to this.

America was still fidgeting, he didn't like sitting still. At least Russia kept him slightly entertained, threatening him for some oddly known reason. _Maybe he's finally giving in._ He decided on taking a quick nap. Putting his hands behind his head he leaned back shutting his eyes. Suddenly something brushed his leg. He snapped his eyes open seeing nothing under the table he frowned.

Russia saw that he froze at the quick contact but it didn't last long. The younger nation squirmed uncomfortably then decided to rest his head on his arms on the table. Germany was done and England stood up.

_ Well at least now I know it can't be England if it happens again._ After a few seconds he began moving side to side bored again.

Russia's eye twitched but he was still smiling. _Damn American pig._ This time Russia left his hand there. America felt the presence again.

_It feels like a hand, but who?_ He leaned back seeing Russia smiling and _his_ hand on his knee. America jumped up having everyone look at him. Covering it up he smiled and laughed. "Now that's how you pay attention to a Hero!"

England glared at him. "Sit down." America hesitated but sat down glaring at Russia.

"Why the hell did you do that?" whispered America.

"You wouldn't stop fidgeting." replied Russia still smiling innocently.

"Don't do it again." he threatened wanting to knock that smile off his face. America went back to trying to pay attention but he started drumming his fingers on the table. His fingers froze as now Russia's hand was back on his leg, except higher. "Don't touch me." he growled with his attention back on the Russian.

"No, I like your reaction." he smiled not moving his hand away.

"Get it off of me NOW you communist bastard." he spat as his voice was getting louder.

"I don't think so capitalist pig." Suddenly America stood and punched Russia right in the face. The meeting instantly halted as England, France, and Canada held back America. No one tried to grab Russia as he silently stood and left still smiling.

"Communist bastard get back here!" America yelled thrashing violently against his friends.

"America stop this right now, you had no right!" demanded England.

"I had every right to protect my body from that filthy communist!" he snapped turning to England.

"America, please don't lie anymore." pleaded his brother, Canada. America pushed them away and stormed out of the room not even looking back.

America was lounging on the bed in his hotel room wishing Tony was there to consult to. He heard a knock, "Come in." England walked into the room looking angry and serious.

"You must go apologize."

"No."

"Now."

"I said no!" America yelled sitting up.

"You have no choice, you humiliated him."

"I could care less." America lied back down and mumbling, "He was fucking hitting on me."

"Your boss agreed and said he'd take away your video games." stated England beginning to fell a headache.

"What? That's not fair!" he yelled running over to England.

"Oh yeah, it has to be done tonight." America looked at his alarm clock reading 10p.m.

"You've gotta be kidding me." but he was already grabbing his jacket and heading out.

America stopped in front of a door numbered 254. _It took me an hour to find this guy._ He knocked secretly hoping the door wouldn't open. The door slowly opened anyway, _Not my day._ "Hell…" he started before being pulled in the room hearing a lock click. "What the hell Russia?"

"Belarus." he said walking away from the door.

_That would explain why it was so hard to find him._ "Listen, I'm being forced to apologize for earlier." he began staying near the door watching Russia ignore him. "Hey dammit I'm try…" he reached out grabbing his shoulder only to see a glaring Russia. He backed up a bit shocked since he hasn't seen _that_ face since the Cold War.

In seconds his face was smiling again. "What do you need America?"

America changed his mind, "I am _not_ going to apologize for what _you_ did you communist ignorant bastard." Russia stood with a smile and emotionless eyes. The purple irises suddenly showed a hint of anger as a punch was thrown into his gut. America keeled over gasping for air and punched at his gut missing. He rolled to miss the kick aimed at his head. Kicking out he caught Russia's legs making him fall. America took out his gun and got it pointed at his face while a pipe was shoved to his throat.

"Become one…"

"Still saying that huh? No, never, in a million fucking years." he growled tightening the grip on the trigger.

"Wrong." he moved so fast America barely had time to realize he disappeared before he was knocked out.

The next day the world meeting was exceptionally quiet. England was the one this time not able to stay still. _Where is he?_ The meeting had been going on for about an hour yet there was no American intrusion. France, barely lucky enough to even get to talk, kept looking toward the door and at England as if he knew where America was. The only person, who didn't look even mildly concerned, was of course Russia. _He _was on time wearing that innocent, lying smile of his. England's eyes began darting to Russia wanting to accuse him since America did have to go apologize to him last night. _If you did anything to him, I'm going…_ There was nothing England could do to the Russian though, so all his threats, as he was looked over at him, just melted away the instant Russia smiled at him looking straight through him with those deep mysterious violet eyes.

America felt his head was on fire and when he opened his eyes he was very happy that Texas was still with him. He slowly raised his head through the pounding pain and looked around seeing he was still in Russia's room. "Fuck…" he cursed closing his eyes tightly. _I will make sure England definitely pays for this._ America tried to stand seeing his feet were tied to the legs of his chair and his hands behind his back. Seeing the predicament he was in, made him struggle even more which tightened the grip on his wrist and ankles.

The door slowly opened, "Kolkolkolkolkol." America instantly glared at the shadow as it developed into the one person he loathed the most.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" he asked yelling. Russia clamped his hand over his mouth walking behind him to whisper in his ear.

"I'm distracting you like you did yesterday da?" he whispered sending shivers down America's spine. Removing his hand he put his hand on his head finally touching the hair that reminded him so much of sunflowers. Just as America was about to protest he gripped with a lot of force ripping his head back causing a slight pained yelp come from his lips. America glared at him as someone knocked on the door. He opened his mouth to yell but Russia was quicker and covered his mouth holding him under his chin. "Be quiet." he demanded whispering to him.

The knocking insisted, "Russia!" America's heart jumped at the voice of England. "I know you're in there answer the door!" Growling Russia quickly gagged America with an extra scarf and answered the door smiling, but blocking his view.

"What do you want?" he asked innocently.

"Did America come by last night?" he asked crossing his arms trying to look over his shoulders. Russia became more looming at the attempts and almost lost his innocent smile but was giving off an evil aura.

Russia, a little surprised he didn't back off replied, "Yes, he left, so go now da?" he lied. America was trying desperately to get out of the bonds or at least the scarf to fall enough to get an audible sound out. He felt his chair tipping beginning to get hopeful until he heard England's next few words.

"Okay, I'm sorry for intruding." he apologized beginning to leave until he heard a thud from the closing door. England turned around and stuck his foot in the door before it closed wincing from the pain. "What was that?" he asked getting suspicious.

America felt his eyes well up from joy at the suspicion in his friend's voice but it was crushed as he heard another familiar voice. "Angleterre!"

"Bloody hell." was all England could get out before he was dragged away by the over loving Frenchmen. America cursed at his luck and promised to destroy France before the night was out, if he could escape that is. Russia walked over and picked him back up effortlessly.

"You should learn to stay quiet." he punched him in the face making Texas fly off his nose and hit the ground. America looked at the glasses happy to see they weren't broken but growled as Russia picked them up. "America I believe that means Texas is mine." he pocketed them and walked over to him grabbing his pipe. "Only 49 more to go." he smiled before swinging the pipe hitting his arm causing a wave of pain through his body. A muffled yelp was barely heard as Russia pushed the pipe into his stomach. America tried to breathe as the pipe was pushed into his abdomen finding it quite difficult with the scarf limiting his intake. Russia let up and untied him standing in his way of the door. "Fight for your life, or become one with me da?" he asked.

America got the scarf off first, "Fucking commie!" he yelled attacking him. He avoided the pipe for a couple hits until he found it across his back making him face plant the floor. He quickly kicked toward Russia's feet making him unbalance so he could get back up and grab the pipe trying to wrench it out of his hands. He was suddenly pressed to the wall with the pipe digging into his chest.

"You'll never win." he growled reminding America of the cold war. America thrashed harder to get free only feeling himself bruise even worse. He leaned in and pecked America's lips licking his own as he pulled away. America was stunned that he was just kissed by his oldest and most feared enemy. He didn't get it and when Russia leaned in close again America moved his head back and forth only getting a death grip on his cheeks making him open his mouth so he could invade him with his tongue. He felt Russia push himself closer to him still holding the pipe to his chest. America could feel his lips hurt and bleed from the force and tried to hide his tongue from his but it was like they were magnetic and couldn't leave each other for a millisecond. When he pulled away that time America felt breathless and was… blushing? Heroes don't blush, especially when they just got molested by their enemies. "Comrade?" asked Russia smiling innocently tapping him in the head. One, two, three, fo… he couldn't stand it and found the strength to push away from the wall into Russia knocking him on the ground.

"I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING COMRADE!" He began punching at that face trying to get rid of that smile and get him back for what he did. Russia was able to deflect most since America was still a little limp from being held captive over night and tied to a chair. He grabbed the American's wrists and pulled them out to where the man was only a few inches from his face wincing from the pain.

"Time to claim the other 49 da?" he smiled kissing his nose and throwing him off. America scrambled to his feet quickly reaching for anything as a weapon before his ankle was caught and thrown against the wall. Feeling his breath leave him he tried to get up before his head was slammed back against the wall. He swore he could feel blood trickle down his head slowly as the Russian picked him up by the hair to have him stand. "The last state I will be taking will be Florida." he declared grinning making him look evil. America kicked out at him connecting with his stomach and stole his pipe hitting him in the back. Russia didn't even act hurt as he took the hit from America. Russia turned around and wrenched the pipe from his hands as America tried to fight back only finding his arms wrenched around to his back and forced to his knees. "That's better." mumbled Russia near his ear as he bit it before continuing on moving to his neck searching for his sweet spot. America opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a slight moan that made him bite his lip making it more swollen and blood dribble down his chin. Smirking against the tan skinned body underneath him he attacked the spot like an animal biting and sucking it making it bleed and bruise. America bit his lip harder not believing his body was accepting this torture and liking it. Russia's other hand moved under his shirt to feel up his chest as he moved around the back of his neck finding a new spot to attack.

Spitting out what blood was in his mouth he said, "Russia, stop this right now." It didn't sound like a demand dammit, it sounded like a plea. _How can Russia destroy the Hero in him so easily?_ "Let me go." he tried growling this time as a hand tweaked his nipple. He pulled back only pushing himself more into Russia hearing him sigh.

"You shouldn't do that…" he slightly moaned pulling him even closer. "I might lose myself." Russia ripped off his shirt and turned him around quickly tying his hands up with his scarf over his head. He ran his hands over his chest slowly tracing the muscles, "You're strong." he pointed out. America tried to free his hands and scoot away from the Russian but only got him sitting on his waist feeling his crotch touch his sent a shiver down his spine noticing that he was hard and serious.

"No, ge… get off!" he said now trying his best to move away and finding his wrists completely and utterly trapped like the rest of him. Russia ignored the remark and bent down beginning to leave butterfly kisses all across his chest as he dug his nails into the skin above his heart. America's breathing was becoming heavy from the pain and pleasure mixing in his mind but mostly down south where Florida was beginning to want attention. He cursed and Russia smiled knowing what the curses were for, began grinding their hips hard causing his breath hitch and moan. Russia captured his lips licking up the blood and playing with his tongue making it deeper and more rough as the friction made their bodies heat up. America finally fought through the lust that was taking over his body to clamp on Russia's tongue and he punched in him the face to have him let go.

"Fucking pig, do you want to get hurt?" The American smiled underneath him working his jaw. Russia grabbed his neck and began tightening his grip as he worked on America's pants. He clawed at the hand around his neck feeling his pants slide off soon followed by his boxers. His lungs were beginning to hurt thanks to lack of oxygen as his fingers were starting to break the skin on Russia's hand. "Time for something that should've been done since the Cold War." Russia stated lessening his grip on America's throat. America kept his hands on his neck feeling it bruise and take gulping breaths of air to refill his lungs. He grabbed America and flipped him on his knees and leaned over him having his hands go from his chest to his nearly full erection. America's attention was averted from his neck feeling Russia grasp his member roughly stroking it with one hand while the other traced his chest. He kissed America's pulse, biting, and sucking moving on and continuing the onslaught on his skin to make sure everyone knows that America was his. America's breath never caught up with him as his breathing got heavier and he could no longer stop the moans from escaping his throat. The other nations did say the Cold War was a lot of sexual tension and knew it wouldn't be long before one of them snapped. But they never did, not until now anyway.

"Ru… Rus… Russia…" he moaned feeling himself blush just at the mere thought of the man who was creating such incredible pleasure to his body. He felt Russia smirk against his skin and lifted his weight off him for a few seconds just to get his coat unzipped and pants down.

"I hope you can take pain, because I have nothing to help…" Russia pointed out putting his erection near America's hole. America bit his lip ready for it as Russia plunged nearly all the way in with just a single thrust. Biting his lip didn't help and he screamed from the pain only to soon be muffled by Russia's hand. He didn't even give him time to adjust and started to slowly pound him moaning at the tightness of America's ass. America could feel tears leaving his eyes but couldn't help but want more as Russia began nearly pounding him into the floor. Russia grabbed his hair and pulled him back to look at him so he could kiss him deeply as his thrusts got faster. America's pain was suddenly forgotten as Russia found his prostate making him hit his head on the floor moaning loudly seeing stars. He smiled to himself and continued hitting that spot continuously making America's moans grow louder 'til the point his throat was sore and his voice was scratchy. All Russia had to do was grasp America's member and stroke it once before he saw complete white and reached his peak. Russia felt him release and his ass muscles squeezed his member just right making him see white and he thrust all the way in releasing his seed. They both collapsed to the floor completely exhausted. Russia pulled himself out of America as blood and semen dribbled out. Russia smiled, "Happy Birthday Alfred." He brought the exhausted American into a deep passionate kiss. America kissed him back but really tired and the moment he pulled away he passed out on his chest.

England was worried as all hell, neither Russia or America showed up for the afternoon session and today was America's birthday. He was usually the first awake running around yelling about it but… He walked up to the front desk, "Excuse me but did Alfred F. Jones ever check out?" he asked feeling impatient.

The employee looked it up, "Yes, and he left a note for an Arthur Kirkland." he replied looking at him.

"Yeah I'm Arthur." he said nearly tearing the man's hand off grabbing for the note. He opened paling and didn't even notice France was behind him.

"Aw, little America has finally grown up."

_'Iggy, I left with Russia last night because we had important business matters and I will be spending my birthday with him. Have a nice time with France!'_

England growled crumbling the paper into a ball before shoving it in France's mouth before he could speak storming off.

"America, you sure England won't get mad da?" asked Russia holding him tightly to his chest as they walked into the house.

"No, he doesn't even like me." he winced at the small pain of barely moving. "I love you Russia."

"I love you too Alfred."


End file.
